


The Dargerville Episode

by csichick_2



Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Mike and Lupo's relationship during 19x05 "Knock Off"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dargerville Episode

When Mike comes back from printing their application, he finds that Lupo has stripped down to his undershirt and boxers and has taken over the spot on the bed Mike vacated in order to watch TV. “Room for one more on there?” he asks.

“Depends,” Lupo replies. “You going to keep calling me detective?”

“We were still working, Cyrus,” Mike says sitting down on the edge of the bed. “And we both agreed to keeping things one hundred percent professional at work, even if no one else is in the room.

“Not that it’s working too well, because I’m pretty sure Connie knows,” Lupo responds. “And I was the only one working. You were watching tv.” 

“Oh she definitely knows and she also doesn’t care. When she called me after they slapped the cuffs on you, she told me that my boyfriend had gotten himself arrested,” Mike replies. “And I was supervising.”

“Supervising, riiiiight,” Lupo says disbelievingly. “Are you mad at me? Because that felt like punishment.”

“Well you were the one acting like being stuck here with me was intolerable,” Mike points out.

“You’re the only tolerable part of being stuck here, Mike,” Lupo replies. “I just wanted to go home, sleep in my own bed. Or yours.”

“Good to know I rank higher than the chili,” Mike teases.

“It’s good, but not that good,” Lupo says with a laugh. “And unless you want people wondering why you have wrinkled pants tomorrow, you might want to take those off.”

Mike heads to the closet to hang up his pants. “If I’d known we’d be spending the night here, I’d have brought a change of clothes.”

“You and me both,” Lupo replies. “Calling what happened today a kangaroo court is an insult to kangaroo courts.”

Mike chuckles as he returns to the bed. “Scoot over, so I don’t fall off.”

Lupo does as he’s told and then wraps an arm around Mike once he’s settled on the bed. “There’s not exactly room to get up to much here, not that I have condoms and lube anyway.”

“Neither do I, but there’s other things to do,” Mike replies, leaning in to kiss him.

Lupo deepens the kiss and pulls Mike closer. “This what you have in mind?”

“It’s a step in the right direction,” Mike says, running a hand down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his boxers.

“You better not stop there,” Lupo replies as pulls Mike into another kiss, slipping his hand inside his underwear and moaning when he feels Mike do the same. It’s awkward with the limited space and over far sooner than either of them would like, but they both fall asleep satisfied.

Thankfully, Mike waking up from an elbow to the gut was not indicative of how the rest of the day went. They still don’t have enough for an arrest, but they know more than before. Not to mention the doctored security footage is essentially proof that someone is hiding something. And because Lupo is a much better driver than Bernard, they didn’t get pulled over on the drive back into New York. They decide to go to Mike’s because it’s closer once they’re back in the city. They each have a few changes of clothes at the other’s apartment, so that’s something they never have to worry about.

“Chinese or pizza?” Mike asks, holding up take out menus.

“Pizza and you naked,” Lupo replies with a smirk.

“You’re going to have to wait until after dinner for that last one,” Mike replies with a smirk of his own. “Usual on the pizza?”

“Meanie,” Lupo teases. “And of course the usual.”

Mike calls in the order and joins Lupo on the couch. “It’ll be about half an hour. Any why are you watching a cop show?”

“It’s fun to yell at the tv every they mess something up. Besides, this one isn’t as bad as the others,” Lupo replies, wrapping an arm around Mike to tug him closer.

“You need a new hobby, Cyrus,” Mike replies shaking his head. “And you don’t have to manhandle me into cuddling, you can just ask.”

“You’re going to just laugh at me if I try to claim this isn’t cuddling aren’t you?” Lupo asks.

Mike smirks. “Of course. Don’t worry, I won’t ruin your tough guy reputation by telling people you cuddle. Not that anyone would believe me anyway.”

Once the pizza arrives, they eat more quickly than necessary and are naked before they even get to the bed. They take their time with their love making before drifting off to sleep.

The next days brings a flurry of activity that means they don’t have the time to see each other outside the context of work. That’s why once the case wraps up, Mike heads to Lupo’s apartment, stopping at their favorite Chinese restaurant on the way.

Lupo greets him with a kiss as he lets him in. “You nail the bastard?”

“We did. The un-manipulated videos ended up in Jack’s mailbox. I don’t envy poor bastard that has to go over all his cases,” Mike replies. “Oh, and on my way out of his office, Jack asked me to be the first signature on his petition. He decided to run.”

“Oh thank god,” Lupo replies. “About all of it. McCoy’s doing a damn good job. He’s more interested in the right thing than the politics.”

“Which is probably the only reason I haven’t gotten fired yet. And no more work talk.” Mike looks around for the dog, but doesn’t see him. “Where’s Otto?”

“Sleeping under the bed,” Lupo replies. “I’ll kick him out when we go to bed.”

“So as soon as we’re done with diner then,” Mike teases.

“Hey, I’m not that insatiable,” Lupo protests.

“Of course you’re not,” Mike smirks and hands him a pair of chopsticks. “Eat your dinner before it gets cold.”

Lupo grins. “Yes sir,” he says teasingly.

And if they end up in the bedroom as soon as they finish dinner, well Mike wasn’t about to complain.


End file.
